Yuugi Vs Bakura : Chocolate
by Blissaster
Summary: Bakura stole Yuugi's chocolate, Yuugi went nuts. "Drop the knife, Yuugi! Drop it! It's dangerous! It really is!"


Ryou was at Mutou's dining room, sipping his tea, when he heard a scream from second floor. Bakura's scream to be exact.

**Ryou's PoV**

I guess I will never understand fully what's in my yami's head. I understand when he said that because he was the tomb robber and Atem was the Pharaoh, they would never get along well, despite the fact that they _have_ reincarnated. I understand, and accept it, when he sometimes steals still. Heck! I even understand why he always tries (keyword : tries) to steal Atem's things.

But what I can't understand is why, oh why in the name of seven bloody hells, he starts to steal _Yuugi's_ things just because he always fails stealing Atem's. And what I can't comprehend even more is, from all of Yuugi's things, he chooses to take a chocolate. A damn freaking _milk chocolate_.

I know Bakura is rather stu-- oops, I mean, _dense_. But I never know he is _this_ dense. Doesn't he know that stealing Yuugi's chocolate spells _trouble_? _Especially_ milk chocolate.

I can hear him trying to calm the petite boy just now.

_"Drop the knife, Yuugi! Drop it! It's dangerous! It really is!!"_

Bakura? I never hear him _that_ nervous.

_"Gyaa~!! I told you to _**drop**_ it! Not to _**throw**_ it!"_

I closed my eyes. I almost can see Yuugi throwing the knife --that belongs to Bakura by the way, aiming for Bakura's head and how Bakura's face would palen then.

I chuckled at the mental image.

The great tomb robber Bakura is afraid of little Yuugi? Never heard of!

_"Tsk!"_

That must be Yuugi. I bet Yuugi was snapping his fingers in dismay now. The knife was a miss then.

I don't know whether to feel grateful or not. In one hand, it's a relief, my yami's still alive, on the other hand, I'm afraid Yuugi will go mad, ah-hem! I mean, _madder_ than this if he fails to... punish Bakura.

And for your info, a mad Yuugi is never a good Yuugi.

_"He... Hehehe... HehehahaHAHA!!"_

Yuugi? Yuugi's laughing? Yuugi's laughing _madly_...?

I looked at my watch. I raised my eyebrows. It'd been three hours since the last time Yuugi ate his chocolate. Then, that laugh can only mean one thing : Yuugi's gone nuts _completely_!

_"Yu-Yuugi! Wa-wait!! Le-let's talk 'bout this, 'kay? Yuugi!! We can talk, right? Violence is never the best way to solve problem, right? No? Uh, well... Hey! Pharaoh! He's your hikari, isn't he? Take care of him then!"_

Oh... Looking for help, isn't he?

I chuckled.

Like Atem'd ever want to help _him_ to hurt _Yuugi_.

_"You started it, Bakura,"_

Ha! I knew it! I almost can see Atem shrugging nonchalantly.

Hmm... Judging from his voice, looks like Atem doesn't want to cross his hikari's path.

I chuckled at the thought.

The mighty ex-Pharaoh, Atem, the fearless King of Games, is afraid of his Little Light...?

"I know what you're thinking, Ryou," Atem said, now was standing in front of me, "but we all know better than fighting Yuugi in his chocolate-deprived state," Atem took the seat.

"Looking for shelter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"Don't want get caught in the fight," Atem shrugged, "I'm non in the mood for so much bloodshed,"

"I understand," I took another sip of my tea, nodding in understanding.

We could hear Bakura's screams, though for some reasons, they sounded distant.

_"AAAARGH!! YU-YUUGI!! STOP THAT! N-NO!! NOT THAT! YUUGI!!"_

We paid no mind of course!

"Wanna some tea?" I asked.

"Sounds nice," Atem smiled.

_"YUUGI! STOP IT! I--"_

Bakura's yells were muffled. Then silence.

"Ah, finally," Atem said, sipping his tea.

"Some peace," I smiled.

--

About an hour later...

Yuugi walked in to the kitchen, looked as fresh as if he took a shower. Which he probably did.

"Hi, Yami, Ryou," he greeted, smiling as wide, as cheerful as usual. There was nothing unusual. Well, nothing except...

"Yuugi, you still have blood on your teeth," Atem pointed out calmly. Yuugi only smiled even wider, scratching his neck sheepishly. Atem shook his head at his hikari's antics, there was a small smile on his lips.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what happened to my yami?"

Yuugi grinned uncharacteristically wide.

"Believe me, you don't,"

-End-

Disclaimer: need a talent to draw Yuugi/Yami's hair, and I don't have that talent. Means I don't own YGO.

Note : Well, I know Ryou is kinda OOC, I just imagine his yami's manner finally rub off on him. Haha

Thanks for reading, more thanks if you're reviewing. Hehe.


End file.
